Romance in Rosewood
by MPRockstar16
Summary: Aww looks like Aria's following in Hefty Hanna's footsteps, and struck out with her man. But that doesn't mean that tramp can go for my brother now does it? We'll see what I have to say about that. Watch out Aria you're in for a wild ride. Kisses! XOXO -A
1. Chapter 1

_**Romance in Rosewood**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated T <em>(Soon to be M)<em>. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine! Furthermore any brand names you recognize belong to their respected owners; I don't own any of them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfic! Yay! So, I hope it goes really well please read and review; any criticism welcome, just don't be too brutal please. I hope you enjoy the adventure I'm about to take you on…**

**P.S. Jason will be coming into the story, later on for those of you wondering this is just to start things off. It was originally supposed to be a part of this chapter, but then what I was typing took on a life of its own and came out really long, so I decided to make it a chapter of its own.**

**I'd just like to point out, that I AM an Ezria fan, but Ezra has turned so dull and boring the last few weeks, and the whole '**_**not wanting to go public'**_** thing is just annoying me. Plus Aria and Jason have some MAJOR chemistry. They've become my new favorite couple :) But, I am not giving up on Ezria just yet! **

**Oh and just to clarify, about the Summary being from A's point of view, I don't necessarily think that Alison is A, I'm just playing off of the fact that A is always referring to himself/herself as Ali, like at the fashion show, "My dresses my game" etc. Just saying.**

_**ALSO this story will eventually turn into a rated M story for some Steamy Jaria Scenes ;) Just warning everyone. Anyway, on with the show! **_

* * *

><p>Aria walked up towards her locker. She twisted in her Locker Combination, and opened the door setting her books inside. She closed the door revealing her best friend Hanna standing behind it. Aria jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be standing there. "Hey girlie!" Hanna said flashing her beautiful smile.<p>

"Jeez Han!" Aria said clutching her chest. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, someone's jumpy today." Hanna said crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the row of lockers. "What gives?" she said concern spread across her face.

"Nothing's wrong!" Aria assured her, "But with a psychotic stalker lurking around every corner, stealing our stuff and pushing people off bell towers, if that even was A which I mean it very well could've been someone else entirely, which then would mean there could be someone else out there trying to hurt us, or who knows wha-"

"ARIA STOP!" Hanna said gripping Aria's shoulders and shaking her lightly. "You're rambling! Just chill! Now Breathe."

Aria took in a breath and slowly let it go. "Sorry! My point is that we should always be on alert just in case of anything." she said finishing her thought.

Hanna linked her arm with Aria's and they began to walk towards the cafeteria. "Okay so what's got you so High strung, and DON'T tell me this is because of A!" Hanna said giving her an all knowing smile. "Ugh boy troubles" Aria started as she sat down at their usual lunch table joined by Emily and Spencer.

"Hmm, Boy troubles?" Spencer asked as she took her seat next to Emily catching the last bit of their conversation.

"Ohhh Dish! What's going on in Aria Fitzy World" Spencer exclaimed! Emily and Hanna both giggled and looked at Aria in anticipation, waiting for details.

"Fine okay, ever since you and Caleb, _ya know_, had sex, I've kinda wanted to step things up with Ezra. I mean we've been dating for a while now, and I've been kinda, umm...feeling…"

"Horny?" Emily asked bluntly, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Aria blushed and looked towards Emily with an embarrassed look in her eyes. "Well I was _going_ to say frustrated, but yeah… I mean I don't know what to do anymore! I've tried everything! I make sure I always look good when we're alone." Aria started counting off her fingers. "I do all the right things when we're having our make out sessions. I make him his favorite foods, light candles, have romantic meals alone EVERYTHING. But nothing. I mean come on you guys, I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

They all nodded and then busted out in giggles over the topic of their Ex. English teachers sex life, even though it also included their best friend. "Maybe he just wants to take things slow." Spencer offered.

"I don't know Spence, I'm willing, I give him all the signs! We get so heated sometimes then all of a sudden it's like BAM! Someone flips the off switch and he pushes me away and makes up some excuse as to why I have to leave."

"Hmmm..." Hanna, the master of manipulation, well after Alison of course, started to think. "I've got it! Are you going to see him today after school?"

"Yes… But I don't really see how-" Aria said confused by Hanna's off questions.

"Okay good!" Hanna interrupted. "Then Spencer, Emily, and I are going to come over to your house after school and give you a sex-over! You know like a makeover, but instead getting you ready for sex. Then we're gonna come up with a plan of attack!" She said a sensual tone to her voice as she slapped her hand on the table. The girls all began to laugh.

"I guess it's a date then ladies!"Aria said with a smile, excitement building up inside of her. The girls finished eating her lunches chatting about various things, from Emily and her Samara issues with that suspicious friend of hers Quinn, (**A/N: Lol holler at my Glee fans if you got the same thought that I did when they said Samara's lesbian friend was named Quinn! ;) Haha**) to Spencer and Toby, and finally Hanna contemplating letting Caleb back into her heart. The bell finally rang signaling the end of their lunch period, and sending the girls all off to their next classes.

After school the girls met up at Arias house, skipping their last period in order to get a jump start on things. They ran up to her room and immediately got to work on the Sex-over sending Aria to shower. When Aria put on her robe and returned to her room she walked in on a makeshift beauty salon. Hanna stood by her bed with possible Outfit options; Emily was at Arias desk on standby with Arias apparent Plethora of_ TRESemmé_ hair products a hot flat iron, and curler ready on hair duty; and Spencer sat at Arias vanity, tons of makeup displayed neatly over the surface. "Alright ladies Lets begin!" Hanna said ushering Aria over to her bed, pushing several outfits into her chest, and shoving her into the closet (No Pun intended) to change and model her outfits for the three girls.

Aria came out again and again in different outfits. The girls rejecting every one of them until Aria finally came out for the fourth time. The girls all looked at each other before yelling out "Yes!" simultaneously. Aria walked out of the closet in a black formfitting dress. The Neckline plunged down very low showing off her perky c-cup. The hemline to the dress went down to the mid thigh. The dress was snug showing off all of Aria's curves. It was sexy, yet tasteful enough so Aria could walk around in public not looking like a total slut.

Hanna looked down and grabbed a black shoe box off the floor. Aria looked at her puzzled, "I don't remember that being in my closet…"

"That's because these, are from mine!" Hanna Shrieked excitedly. "Remember that Sale downtown I went to when I was _'Late'_ to our Therapist meeting that day?" Aria nodded. "Well these are the results of that sale! I was saving them for a special occasion and I thought why not let you borrow them for tonight. They'll go perfectly with that dress!" Hanna said with a smile urging Aria to open the box. Aria removed the lid and took out the satin pouch containing the very expensive pair of shoes. She pulled apart the opening and pushed it down to reveal a beautiful pair of _Casadei Neptune Beaded Platform Pumps_. Gasps were heard from around the room.

"OH MY GOD! Those are gorgeous!" Aria, Emily, and Spencer all said simultaneously. Then everyone paused and looked at Emily Puzzled.

"Hey! I know I have a very casual style, and I may wear a lot of sneakers and Tennis Shoes, but I can appreciate a sexy pair of pumps when I see one!" Everyone looked at her understandingly and started to shoes were black with a slight platform; they were peep toes, with a high heel. The shoe was Satin with rhinestones and silver studs covering almost the entire shoe.

After the girls were done gushing over the shoes, they quickly moved onto their next tasks. Aria sat down on the bed and Hanna began to accessorize. She chose a pair of classic silver bangles on one arm, a couple of rings on her other hand, and some beautiful silver diamond stud earrings. Finally Hanna placed a beautiful pendant on Arias neck completing the look. "Okay time for Hair!" Emily said sitting Aria down on her desk chair, placing a blanket over her body so she wouldn't get anything on Aria's dress. Emily flipped on the blow drier, brush in hand and said "Let's get started!"

A few Minutes later Aria's hair and Makeup were both done. Emily styled it in loose curls cascading over her shoulders and finished it off with a light bit of styling moose. Spencer went light on Arias makeup, giving her a slight blush and a light red tint to her lips followed by some gloss. She went with a light green eye shadow to bring out the green in her Hazel eyes and finished the look with some eye liner and mascara separating every lash meticulously only like perfectionist Spencer could. "Okay I guess I'm good to go" Aria said slipping into her pumps and getting up from the vanity.

"Wait before you go some finishing touches!" Spencer said. Emily gave Aria a quick spritz of Hairspray and perfume, Spencer made sure Aria hadn't messed up her makeup, and Hanna handed Aria her clutch and a trench coat. Aria looked at her confused. "Okay I put in a pocket Breath mist in your clutch so before you walk in make sure your breath is minty fresh!" Hanna said.

"Thanks Han!" Aria replied, "But what's with the Trench Coat, isn't that more of A's thing haha?"

"No silly! When he see's you, he won't be able to see what your wearing, making him wonder and drive him insane until he rips it off of you. Or at least that's my theory. Plus it's just so mysterious. He won't know whether you're wearing any clothing or not." Hanna said with a wink.

"Oh God Hanna you're making it sound like she's going to flash him in public or something." Spencer said.

"No, haven't you ever seen one of those movies, where the wife goes for a surprise visit to her husband's office while he works late at night, and opens up her trench coat to reveal she's not wearing anything under it. Then they get _busy.._." Hanna replied

"I don't know guys this is all making me sort of nervous!"

"What Sweetie is this your first time? I thought you told us that you lost it to that guy in Iceland...?" Hanna inquired.

"No it's not that, it's just my first time after that, and it's my first time with Ezra. I want everything to go smoothly"

Spencer spoke up again, "Listen to me Aria Montgomery" She said with force taking hold of Aria's shoulders. "We didn't just spend an hour glamming you up so you could pussy out on us. Now you go strut into that apartment and you sleep with that man, and you ROCK his world! Got it?"

A wide eyes Aria gulped "Yes ma'am!"

"Okay, okay Sergeant Spence stop scaring her" Emily said shoeing Spencer away and putting her hands on Arias arms rubbing up and down soothingly. "Listen sweetie everything is gonna go great! You look DROP DEAD sexy and trust me I know when a girl looks drop dead sexy. If he rejects you looking this hot then there is something _seriously_ wrong with that man."

"Thanks Em" Aria said hugging her best friend the other girls joined in turning it into a group hug. The group broke apart and walked Aria to her car.

"Go gettum Tiger!" Spencer said with a smirk as Aria got into the driver's seat of her car.

"Don't forget the Breath spray! It never hurts to be minty fresh!" Hanna shouted as Aria closed her door. Aria turned the ignition starting the car, and pulled out her driveway. She stopped once the car was facing the road and looked towards the group of her best friends assembled on her driveway, seeing her off like a mother saying goodbye to their child on the first day of kindergarten. It was times like these Aria wished Ali was still alive. She could really use some one of her famous Alison DiLaurentis pep talks and advice.

She looked over towards Emily who gave her a small smile and a thumbs up. Aria had the reassurance and confidence she needed and drove off to Ezra's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think I reallyyy need feedback and reviews this is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfic EVER after all, any criticism welcome, but please don't be brutal. I'm continuing this story so please any suggestions for further chapters are welcome.**

**Once again I'd just like to point out that Jason WILL be coming up in the next chapter. So for anyone wondering "Hey I thought this was supposed to be a Jaria story, what gives, why is there so much Ezria?" Well this is a Jaria story, so hold on tight because next chapter is going to be juicy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would like to dedicate this chapter to Amy Winehouse and her recent passing. Her music has inspired me and many others and at least now she is in a better place where the demons that plagued her in life can no longer affect her. R.I.P. Amy, you will be missed, and your music will be forever treasured.<strong>_

**(I apologies for the fact that these were such long Authors Notes! I promise they're not usually this long!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Romance in Rosewood**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated T (Soon to be M). If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine! Furthermore any brand names you recognize belong to their respected owners; I don't own any of them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! This is the quickest I've EVER updated a story before! I have SO MUCH inspiration for this story it's unbelievable! I want to apologies in advance for the lack of Jason in this chapter, like I said before, he ****was originally supposed to be a part of this chapter, but then what I was typing took on a life of its own. BUT I PROMISE he WILL be in the next chapter! I've already outlined Chapter 3, and it should be up shortly I'm thinking of maybe posting the chapters every Tuesday, or maybe whenever I'm done writing them, we shall see! Now without further or due, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**ALSO this story will eventually turn into a rated M story in the next couple of chapters for some Steamy Jaria Scenes ;) Just warning everyone (again).**

* * *

><p>Aria pulled up to Ezra's apartment building. She shifted gear into park and stepped out of the car. Slipping the trench coat Hanna had given her on and tying it around her waist, she closed the door giving one last look at her reflection in her side mirror. She decided she looked fine, and began the walk to Ezra's.<p>

She entered the small entrance way/lobby of his apartment building, and opened the door to the stairwell. She finally reached the second floor and found his apartment. Standing at his doorway Aria felt nervous, she was excited, yet anxious in a bad way. She ran her fingers across the shiny gold lettering reading '_B-26' _that number meant so many things to their relationship. It meant the Poem that Ezra had written Aria that was first brought to her attention by 'A'; It meant the jukebox number for the song "Happiness" by the Fray playing at Snookers, the bar where they had first met; and it also stood for their freedom, Ezra's apartment, The place where they could truly be together; No one watching them or judging, just him and her, nothing else.

At those thoughts Aria forget where she was for a minute. Returning to reality, she quickly took out the breath mist Hanna packed for her, and sprayed it into her mouth 3 times for good measure. She shook her head at the burning sensation, and waited a minute before knocking on the door, waiting for Ezra to answer. After a few seconds he opened the door, smiling. "Why hello Mr. Fitz!" Aria exclaimed, a seductive look in her eyes.

"Why hello Ms. Montgomery" Ezra said smiling. He ran his eyes down Arias body staring at her trench coat and high heels with a quizzical expression on his face. '_Yes! Hanna was right! It's working!'_ Aria thought to herself as she followed his gaze.

Ezra opened his arms and embraced Aria turning his head to peck her lips before inviting her in. "So Ms. Montgomery…" Ezra began holding Aria in an embrace looking into her eyes. "What's with the Trench Coat? Going for a Sherlock Holmes spy/detective thing?" Ezra joked.

"Hmmm Mr. Fitz not exactly, keep guessing." Aria said with a wink, using her forefingers to climb up his chest and eventually tapping his nose.

With a smirk she pulled away from him and went towards the living room, picking up the lighter Ezra kept on his coffee table lighting the candles around the couch before sitting down, crossing her legs. "Nice shoes, are hey new?" Ezra inquired.

"Maybe, a friend let me borrow them for…a special occasion." She said a twinkle in her eye; Ezra cleared his throat at her seductive tones. "Come sit Ezra" Aria said patting the cushion next to her. Ezra walked over and sat down on the sofa. Aria immediately transferred her crossed legs from over the edge of the couch, onto Ezra's lap practically sitting on him.

She began to play with his collar as she spoke, "So the Apartment looks nice, did you clean it?"

"Uhh yeah" Ezra began, "I figured it had been a while so why not" Aria began to loosen Ezra's tie pulling the knot slowly down looking into his deep Blue eyes. "Aria what exactly are you-" Ezra began but was cut off by Aria.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Aria said in a husky tone as she pulled him by his tie until his lips connected to hers.

Her glossy lips felt soft against his. Ezra grabbed aria by the thigh and pulled her into him. Their lips moved in rhythm with one another sending sparks of electricity through each of their bodies. Finally Aria disconnected, standing up off Ezra's lap. She untied her trench coat and slowly slid it off her shoulders.

Ezra's eyes darted up and down her body taking in the her curves through the sexy dress Aria was wearing. "Wow" was all Ezra said, before Aria pounced back onto him, straddling his lap. She cupped his face in her hands and began kissing him again. Once more, sparks flew and Aria craved to deepen the kiss.

She ran her tongue across Ezra's upper lip and he opened his mouth their tongues sliding together as they passionately kissed. Ezra fisted Arias hair, Aria moaned in response. She ground into Ezra's lap and began to unbutton his shirt. Ezra's eyes shot open, "Aria what are you doing stop."

"Haha you're joking right?" Aria said thinking he was kidding. She bent back down and continued to kiss him; she started to kiss down his jaw line leaving a trail down his neck and began to suck on his pulse point. While sucking on his sensitive spot, Aria began to cup his manhood through his pants.

"Aria…" Ezra began but Aria shushed him, blowing on the spot she just finished sucking. Then she trailed her way to kissing his Adam's apple. She finally began to unzip Ezra's pants and stuck her hand inside. "ARIA!" Ezra shouted yanking her by the fisted bunch of her hair he had in his hands, a little harder than he intended too.

A surprised Aria yelped while sliding off of Ezra's lap, hitting the floor with a thud, and hitting her head hard on his coffee table. "Ouch! Ezra what the hell!" Aria shouted attempting to stand up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Ezra said offering out his hand for her to take. She slapped him away and finally managed to stand up on her own.

"What the Hell is wrong with?" She shouted rubbing the back of her head feeling a bump about to come out of the sore area. "Why is it that every time we try to get sexual, you shove me away? This time literally." Aria accused. Ezra just looked down while zipping up his fly. "I just think-"Ezra began but was cut off.

"What ARE you thinking Ezra? I just don't even know anymore. Please do tell me what you're thinking. First you won't even look at me when we're at Hollis, and when I try to take baby steps, you don't even try. Is it me or what's going on?" Aria said raising her voice slightly

"Is that what this is about? My new job at Hollis? Aria I can't just-"

Aria cut him off again. "Can't just what? Can't just kiss me in public? Can't just be with me like a normal couple? And what about just now? I try and be affectionate show you how much I love you and what? You body slam me to the floor? What's the matter _'Z'_ are you ashamed of me or something, am I not _Adult_ enough for you?"

"No, of course not. I just think it'd be better if we waited until your eighteen to have sex."

"Oh God Ezra." Aria said pure disbelief spread across her face. "That is BULLSHIT and you know it! I can't believe you'd even insult my intelligence with what you just said. You took the job at Hollis so we wouldn't need to hide anymore. We could be free. But yet we still never go out in public, or do anything outside of this apartment!"

"I know…" Ezra trailed off in a half whispered tone.

"Then what is it Ezra talk to me! Is it Jackie?"

Ezra looked down not looking up right away to answer Aria's question. "Oh. My. God." Aria said grasping her chest. She felt her throat do that thing it does when you're about to cry, like she had an allergic reaction to something and her throat was closing. Tears began to flow down her face like a water fall. "It's her isn't it?" Aria said beginning to shout.

"No Aria please let me explain…"

"NO EZRA. I'M DONE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND THAT WHORE. FUCK YOU AND FUCK HER!" With that Aria began to storm out of Ezra's apartment grabbing her coat and purse on the way out. She stopped in right outside his door and looked to her left seeing a framed poster hanging on the wall. Aria snatched it off the wall and smashed it on the ground in front of his feet sending glass flying everywhere, shattering it completely. By the time a very shocked Ezra looked up from the shattered glass and frame on the floor and shouted "ARIA PLEASE WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Aria was walking out the door, slamming it on the way out.

Aria left Ezra's apartment and began to run. The only sounds echoing through the hallway were the clicks and clacks of her heels as she ran, and the low sobs that were coming from her mouth. Aria got to the stairwell door and shoved it open full force causing a big banging sound to echo through the hall. She stepped inside, leaned against the wall and began to cry her sobs now echoing through the stairwell possibly scaring anyone that was climbing up or down at the time.

Aria slowly slid down to the floor and completely broke down, not caring who saw her. Tears spilling from her eyes and she was sure her mascara was running down her face. Her chest felt like someone had pressed a sharp cookie cutter into her, and pulled it out taking her heart with it, leaving her empty. The cold feeling in her stomach didn't make things any better.

She cupped her face in her hands and quietly sobbed. Just then she heard a pinging sound and looked toward her clutch which lay next to her coat she had discarded to the floor once she entered the stairwell. She hesitated, not wanting to read anything if it were from Ezra. She finally decided to check in case it was one of Spencer's famous "S.O.S" texts and the girls needed her. She looked at her screen it said '_One New Message'_ with a picture of a little envelope. She pressed '_view_' on the touch screen and read the message.

_Poor little Aria, rejection has landed you flat on your ass. You liars should know by now, when you play with fire, you're bound to get burned. If you need advice, ask Hefty Hanna I'm sure she's the most qualified to help in your situation. Best of luck sweetie! XOXO -A_

Aria threw her phone against the cement wall, it fell to the floor, miraculously not breaking. Aria let out a frustrated grunt and began to sob uncontrollably once again. A mixture of A's hurtful words and Ezra's rejection floating around in her head. Just then another ping rang throughout the stairwell interrupting Aria from her thoughts. She once again hesitated, before sliding over to where her phone lay and picking it up. She read the message.

_Oh and P.S. Crying isn't your best look._

Aria's blood ran cold as she opened the attachment that came with the message. The attachment opened to reveal a picture of her sitting on the ground, mascara running down her face looking like she had just been punched in the stomach. Aria gasped, looking around and not seeing anyone, as if on cue light filled the small space as lightning flashed from a window overlooking the street, and the loud sound of nearby thunder rang through her.

All of a sudden she heard the door leading to the Stairwell from the floor above her slam shut. She jumped up scared, _'Oh my God A's here, and they're watching me!'_ tugging her coat over her shoulders as fast as she could, she ran down the stairs to the lobby, running so fast in fear she **almost** tripped in her expensive heels and tumbled down the stairs, she caught her balance last minute as she got to the bottom step.

She stepped out into the pouring rain, not bothering to rush to her car, not caring about getting wet, or anything at that moment. She got to her car and stood there holding the handle to the driver's side door, she let the rain fall over her. Finally she opened the door and got inside, starting the ignition up and beginning the drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW! I'm very pleased with this chapter, I think its my favorite so far! I just want to remind everyone Jason WILL come in next chapter. So no worries! Anyway hope you all enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me make the story better, and update quicker so don't be afraid! ****I reallyyy need feedback and reviews this is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfic after all, any criticism welcome but please don't be brutal, any suggestions for further chapters welcome as well. Please, if you notice any mistakes I need to fix mention them to me so I can fix them.**

**Thanks again to all of those who have **_**already**_** reviewed and put this story on alert, and favorited, it means a lot! If you like this story make sure you check out my other stories, and put me on your author alerts. Thanks again, until next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Romance in Rosewood**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated T (Soon to be M). If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine! Furthermore any brand names you recognize belong to their respected owners; I don't own any of them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is my third chapter! Sorry I tried to update this the other day and as it was so kindly brought to my attention by "Luvs" it didn't update properly so I'm sorry! Thank you to everyone has Reviewed, Favorited this story or me as an author, and thank you to everyone who has put me or my story on alert it means so much! To those of you who have not reviewed yet, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LOL? Last night's episode was CRAZY AMAZING! But no Jason! :( But the promos for next week look AMAZING! Anyone who wants to discuss the show, feel free to PM me :)**

**Anyway, I'd just like to say, and I'm not trying to be rude, to the reviewer who asked why it says Aria & Jason as the pairing when it looks like Ezria, maybe if you looked at my authors notes, where I clearly gave an explanation to that, you would know the reason. No offence haha!**

**As always, please review they help me write faster ;) and please if anyone notices any mistakes in the story, feel free to PM me and I will fix them thank you! Oh and btw it's the moment you've all been waiting for JARIA TIME! Enjoy! :)**

**ALSO this story will eventually turn into a rated M story eventually for some Steamy Jaria Scenes ;) Just warning everyone (again).**

* * *

><p>Aria turned the corner as the light turned Green and continued down the road. In five minutes, she would be home. She turned the radio on and turned it to her favorite station. She listened as the commercial ended and the announcer started talking. "Hello and thank you for choosing 93.1 FM tonight for your listening pleasure. From the request line, this one goes out to Aria." Aria's eyes grew wide as she looked towards the radio. The announcer continued "From her best friend A, here you go Aria, <em>Happiness<em>."

Aria sat there her mouth gaping open as "Happiness" by The Fray, their song, poured from her speakers and filled her car. Her vision started to get cloudy as tears began to fill her eyes, she was reaching to turn it off when all of a sudden the blaring of a car horn startled her, she looked up and the white lights from a car's headlights directly in front of her illuminated the rain drop covered windshield. Aria finally realizing that she had driven into the oncoming traffic lane attempted to swerve out of the way.

Aria's tires began to slide make a screeching sound as she slid off the road and into the slightly wooded area. Aria attempted to brake, but the car kept going against all protest, even the Emergency Brake being pulled. The car was sliding through mud and finally stopped once it hit a tree. The airbag deployed and Aria's head was slammed back into her headrest, dazing her for a minute. Combined with the blow to an already sensitive spot on her head from Ezra's coffee table, she blacked out.

Aria awoke just as the song was finishing a minute later and looked around at the damage to her car, her vision was blurred as if everything was bathed in a yellow haze, and the windows were fogged up the smell of gas invading her nose. There really wasn't much damage except for her Airbag coming out of the steering wheel, and the relatively small dent to the front of her car, which was surprising considering how hard she hit the tree.

Aria sat back in her seat, and began to wipe the tears from her eyes; she cupped her face in frustration. All of a sudden Aria heard a knock on the window, she looked to her left startled, and what she saw made a chill run up her spine. A dark hooded figure stood there outside her window. She began to scream, which Aria heard as an echo, and tried to get away from the window, her movements sluggish and heavy. The person wrenched open the door and reached a gloved hand in, grabbing Aria's ankle as she was trying to climb into the back seat and get away.

The figure pulled Aria by her Ankle and pinned her back down to the driver's seat, Aria kept screaming. "HELP SOMEONE!" Aria yelled, kicking her feet everywhere with no precision. A voice behind the original figure spoke.

"Nice heels and cute dress! Looks like you finally learned some style; I must have rubbed off on you." Aria stopped struggling recognizing the voice instantly her eyes growing wide and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Alison?" Aria said in shock. Alison popped up behind the figure.

"Hello my darling! Did you miss me?" Alison said with a smirk, as if the figure wasn't even there and Aria wasn't being pinned to the front seat of her car by some creep.

"What the hell is going on here! Who the hell is this?" Aria said her voice a half whisper.

"Well I have no idea who this is." Alison said as she pointed towards the figure, who seemed to be frozen in place, with a perfectly manicured finger. "But I need to tell you something."

"What could you possibly need to tell me? Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" Aria snubbed clearly confused and beginning to find it more and more difficult to breathe.

"Yeah, I heard that too but that's a long story sweetie; it's complicated, really complicated. But more importantly I came to tell you, not everyone in Rosewood is who they seem. Be careful my darling and spread the word to the others", Before Aria could ask what she meant; Alison leaned down and kissed Aria on the forehead. "Be careful" She whispered as she rubbed the lipstick mark off of Aria's forehead and ran off into the darkness giggling, the figure releasing Aria, slammed the door shut and running off as well.

Aria bolted up from the head rest with a gasp. The sound of the door slamming still ringing through her head as she looked around and realized that she had just woken up from a dream. The last few seconds of "Happiness" rang out of the stereo and the announcer came back on to introduce the next song. Aria looked at the time on her dashboard and realized she was only out for a couple minutes. She was in the same position she had been driving in, everything looked like normal and nothing had changed within the car. "Jeez that dream felt like a lot longer than three minutes. And so real…" Aria said her voice sounded like a gasp.

Aria looked up into the rear view mirror at herself, she was a mess. She had mascara running down her face, and her hair was everywhere. "This is just the worse day ever." Aria mumbled to herself as she grabbed a tissue from her purse and began to clean up her eyes. She noticed something on her forehead and looked closer. What she saw sent a chill down a spine. A faint red smudge was on her forehead. "Is that...JUNGLE RED?" Aria said in shock, just then there was a knock on the window interrupting her thoughts. Without even looking Aria tried to scream and looked up to see none other than Jason DiLaurentis standing there.

"Aria it's me! Are you okay?" Jason said peering inside the car. Aria weakly pulled at the lock and tried to push open the car door with no success. Aria felt drowsy and felt the energy from her body draining slowly. Jason realizing what was happening to Aria pulled open the door. A fog which Aria hadn't noticed filling the car before flowed outside and Aria inhaled the fresh air sharply and began to cough.

"Yes I think so! What are you doing here?" She questioned still coughing, wanting to know why Jason DiLaurentis was just creeping around in the woods. She looked toward his hand and saw the crowbar he was holding with wide eyes. The last time she had seen Jason DiLaurentis was when she and her friends were on lockdown and had one of their meetups in that creepy greenhouse, on their way to their respective homes they spotted Jason walking around his front yard with a flashlight, he began telling them about he wanted to build a privacy fence. Aria dismissed it as just him being creepy.

"I was driving a mile behind you when I saw your car go off the road; I sped up and followed you in to the woods to see if whoever was here was alright, since I didn't see anyone else go after you. I ran up and recognized it was you, lying in the car unconscious. I saw the car was filling up with Carbon Monoxide fumes, and I went back to my car to get my emergency crowbar, to get you out and when I came back you were awake."

"Thank you Jason that's very Sweet. I don't know what happened, one minute I was driving and the next I woke up and my car was in a tree." Aria lied still trying to catch her breath; she didn't want to talk about what had really happened with the whole Ezra thing.

Jason eyed her skeptically, "Well you seem fine, lucky I got here when I did a couple more minutes in there and you might have died from Carbon Monoxide poisoning. But that's a really nasty bump." Jason said pointing toward the bump on Aria's head, "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" He asked concerned.

"Jason that's very sweet but I don't think I need to go to the hospital. I'm fine."

Jason noticed Aria was soaking wet. Her eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot like she had been crying. "Alright then. Are you sure everything's alright you look like you've been crying? I really think we should get a doctor to-"

Aria cut Jason off. "Yeah I'm fine I think I just broke up with my boyfriend. But I'm not sure; it's a whole big thing."

"Aria, I know breakups can be difficult, but I really hope you weren't trying to harm yourself..."

Aria looked up at Jason with wide eyes. "NO Jason that's not what happened I promise! I would never do something like that! I was just distracted by the whole thing and didn't realize I was drifting into the oncoming lane."

Jason didn't want to pry so he decided to change the subject, "Alright, So what do you plan on doing with the car?" He asked.

Aria couldn't help but find him very sweet for caring so much about her. She honestly was grateful that something today was going her way. "I honestly don't know. I've never been in this situation before…" Aria said about to tear up again. "My parents are going to _KILL_ me!"

Jason leaned into the car as he spoke "Aww cheer up it'll be okay" he said soothingly rubbing her arms. "Would it make things better if I explained to them what I saw happen"

"I think so, but I don't want to inconvenience you with my problems."

"No don't think that way. It's no problem at all, I'd be happy to help." Jason said with a smirk.

Aria tried getting out but her knees wobbled and she almost collapsed. Jason caught her before she could fall.

"Woops! I must be a little shaken up from everything that's happened and all those Carbon Monoxide fumes!" she said leaning towards Jason's chest. She stood up properly and straightened herself out. Jason pulled out his wallet, and produced a little card. "What are you doing?" Aria inquired as he whipped out his phone and began to call the number on the card.

"Oh I'm just calling Triple A, they'll be here in no time and they'll tow your car back to your house for you. In the mean time can I offer you a ride home?" he said with a smirk. Aria couldn't help herself she threw her arms around Jason's toned body and gave him a hug inhaling his sexy cologné.

"Thank you so much Jason it means a lot you won't believe the day I've had!"

"It's no problem Aria really" He said as he returned the hug squeezing her with his strong arms. Jason released Aria and began to call the Towing company.

Aria checked her phone and saw two missed calls from Hanna. She excused herself from Jason, who was on the phone with the towing company, and walked a few feet away to make the call. The phone rang a few times and finally Hanna answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Han." Aria replied.

"Hey girl! So how was your night with Ezra? Did he give you detention for being a naughty student?" Hanna Joked. Aria felt the tears start up at the mention of his name.

"Not exactly…" Aria trailed off and sniffled.

Hanna immediately recognized the '_Aria's been or is about to cry voice' "_Uh-oh I can sense something's wrong." Hanna asked hoping to console her friend and help her through whatever was happening.

"Nothing I'll explain later, can you come over, and bring Spencer and Emily? You guys can sleep over if you want. I just need my friends tonight."

"Oh that bad huh? No worries, Girls Night sleepover tonight! I'm on it."

"God that's just what I need Han, thanks! I'll be home in about an hour is that okay?"

"That's perfect hun, leave the rest to me, I'll call Spencer and Emily. I'll see you later feel better!"

"Thanks Han see you soon"

Aria managed to pull herself together and walked back to where Jason was to wait for the Tow Truck to get there. He had hung up the phone with Triple A and was playing some game on his phone, looking up, he put his iPhone away, and smiled at her when she walked back towards him. Aria couldn't help but smile back, she didn't know why she was smiling especially after the day she had, but she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, I may rewrite it eventually but I don't know. Thank you guys for reading! PLEASE REVIEW. "I'M LIKE TINKERBELL [READERS], I NEED [REVIEWS] TO LIVE! A little Rachel Berry reference there haha. Anyway reviews help me make the story better, and update quicker so don't be afraid! ****I reallyyy need feedback and reviews this is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfic after all, any criticism welcome but please don't be brutal, any suggestions for further chapters welcome as well. Please, if you notice any mistakes I need to fix mention them to me so I can fix them.**

_**ALSO I'd just like to clarify something. With the whole Aria seeing Ali thing, It was supposed to be like the time Hanna saw Ali in the hospital, something similar to that, because Aria was half blacked out and also half hallucinating from the Fumes filling her car. In case anybody needed clarification :) **_

**I****f you like this story make sure you check out my other stories, and put me on your author alerts. Thanks again, until next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Romance In Rosewood**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated T (Soon to be M). If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine! Furthermore any brand names you recognize belong to their respected owners; I don't own any of them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know most of you may HATE my guts, but I am soo sorry! I tried to update, but since school has started I have been SO busy! I've had this chapter written since like the 2****nd**** to last day of summer, but I didn't have it proof read so that's why it's taken so long to get posted. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I REALLY appreciate it, and I PROMISE to update more frequently, the long break from this story has me FULL of fresh new ideas! This chapter is kind of like filler, but next chapter starts to really heat up Jaria wise! **

**As always, please review they help me write faster ;) and please if anyone notices any mistakes in the story, whether it be spelling, grammatical, factual, WHATEVER, feel free to PM me and I will fix them. Thank you! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Aria and Jason leaned against her car waiting for the tow truck to come. A slight breeze washed over Aria who shivered as a result from the wind blowing against her wet clothes. Jason looked at her and began to shrug out of his jacket, "You looked cold" he said wrapping it around her shoulders, "Is that better?"<p>

Aria blushed and smiled at his sweet gesture. "Yes thank you, I really appreciate it! I just don't want you to be cold…"

"It's no problem, I promise."

Aria pulled her arms through the sleeves of Jason's warm jacket and continued to lean against her car for another 15 minutes. In that time waiting for the tow truck, they talked about random topics, from new movies that were out to the renovations he was doing on his house, trying desperately to tip toe around the elephant in the room; Alison.

After some time, the tow truck driver called Jason asking for directions on how to get to his and Aria's whereabouts. Aria finally saw the tow truck drive through the clearing of trees and stop near them. The door opened and a somewhat tall pudgy man in his 40's with a thin head of hair, wearing a plaid shirt, climbed out and walked over to where Jason and Aria were standing. Jason pulled out his Triple A card and handed it to the driver who then verified his membership and filled out a paper.

Finally, after inspecting the damage to the tree and ensuring that removing Aria's car from the trunk wouldn't make the tree fall over, the man got back into his truck and backed it up meeting the back of Aria's small car. He hooked a cable attached to a giant reel to the car and pushed a few buttons. Aria's car began to be pulled onto the back of the trucks flat bed. Once the car was secured the man took directions to Aria's house and got in the truck waiting for Jason to take the lead so he could follow them.

By this time the sun was beginning to set in Rosewood. The sky was filled with bright blues, pinks, and oranges that spread across the horizon. Jason and Aria got into his beautiful silver convertible and led the tow truck back to Aria's. The ride was no more than 10 minutes; Jason went slowly so the Tow Truck driver wouldn't get lost, even though he had the directions Aria had given him just in case.

"Thanks again for helping me with all of this, this day has just been a _COMPLETE_ nightmare you're seriously like my hero right now." Aria said to Jason with a weak smile as they pulled onto Aria's street.

Jason pulled into her drive way and the tow truck pulled up next to him. "Well I'm glad I could be your hero, because I don't really feel like a hero to anyone anymore…" He said with a weak smile. Aria cocked her head to the side about to question when a knock came to Jason's driver side window. "Oops looks like I forgot something."

Jason opened the car door and Aria followed. The man began to unlatch the straps securing Aria's car to the flat bed and slowly reversed it onto her drive way. The Tow Truck driver pulled out a clip board and smiled at the both of them. "Well if that's all Folks, thank you for choosing Triple A and I hope you kids have a good night. Just letting you know Mr. DiLaurentis you have 3 remaining tows left if you'll just sign here…" The man handed Jason the clipboard where he signed the paper attached to it and handed it back. The man began walking back to the truck Aria waved to him and screamed "Thank you!" as he pulled out of her drive way and drove away.

"Listen, Jason after tonight I really don't want to talk about this day. So let's just forget about this and start fresh. I know this is the first time we've _really seen_ each other since…You Know, we were planning Ali's memorial…but I don't want this to be how we get to know each other again okay?" Aria said to Jason with pleading eyes as they stood on her front porch.

Jason looked at her and smirked brushing his hair back he replied, "Aria nothing could change my opinion of you and nothing would '_Tarnish my memories_' of you or whatever. You're still an amazing girl who's just had a bad day. _Trust me _I understand what it's like to have a bad day, but if you want, that won't be a problem, we will never speak of this again."

Aria looked up at Jason and smiled, "Thanks." She turned toward her door; pushing her key in and turning the lock. They entered the house and Jason explained what had happened to her parents. Ella squeezed Aria in a tight, so hard she couldn't breathe, type of hug. Her parents lectured her on how to be a safer, more alert driver etc. after agreeing to discuss the damages to her car later; Byron shook Jason's hand and thanked him for helping Aria in her time of need, and offered to pay him something to make up for using one of his Triple A tows, but Jason shook his head and wouldn't hear of it, saying how it was his pleasure.

* * *

><p>Aria went right upstairs and cast her wet clothes to the floor of her bedroom. She placed Hanna's heals, which had miraculously come out of this whole ordeal without getting mud or anything on them, on top of her desk. She climbed into the shower and let her Pandora phone app play sweet music as she let the warm water cascade over her body, washing off all remnants of this horrible day, and trying to refrain from falling to the floor of her shower in a ball and crying over everything that had happened.<p>

Aria finally finished her shower toweling off her body and wrapping her hair in a towel. She slipped on her comfy silk robe and walked into her room. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily had already arrived and begun setting up for the sleepover. Aria grabbed her PJ's and walked back to the bathroom to change, saying nothing to the girls as she walked through the room like a lifeless zombie.

Aria returned to the girls, they all portrayed the same facial expressions of extreme worry.

"Can you please explain what happened to your car Aria? When we pulled in we feared the worst seeing the whole front of your car dented in. We thought A might have…" Spencer began but Aria interrupted.

She walked towards her bed and sat down; Spencer quickly sat down next to Aria, grabbing her hand a feeling of extreme unease entered Spencer. "Aria sweetie what's wrong? Hanna said you sounded upset on the phone, and you don't seem right what happened?" Spencer asked.

Aria turned her head to face Spencer, and couldn't hold back anymore. She started balling, a waterfall of tears flowing from her eyes as she placed her head on Spencer's shoulder. Aria began to sob uncontrollably. The girls all looked toward each other a scared and concerned expression played across their faces.

After about 10 minutes Hanna spoke up, placing her hand on Aria's shoulder she pleaded "Aria you need to tell us what's wrong…" Aria lifted her head from Spencer's shoulder and began to tell the entire story.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Emily said when Aria finished.<p>

"Yeah." Aria Replied.

"WOAH!" Spencer and Hanna both replied repeating Emily.

"I know!" Aria said.

"Okay" Hanna said getting up from her spot on Aria's bed. "Well I won't be able to trash talk… _you know who_-"

"Hanna you can say Ezra, he's not Lord Voldemort" Spencer quipped, causing all the girls to erupt in giggles, even Aria chuckled.

"Well _EXCUSE _me", Hanna continued, "Like I was saying let's eat something! I brought Tai takeout from our fav!" Hanna said holding up the bag. All the girls cheered and began getting changed into their PJ's so they could get more comfortable.

They all grabbed their food orders, sat on Aria's carpet in a circle, and began eating. Emily was the first to speak up, "I cannot believe all of that happened to you today."

"Tell me about it!" Aria replied taking another bite of Chicken Sate.

"So wow Fitz is a douche." Hanna said stating the obvious while swallowing her bite of Ginger Stir Fry. "Did he at least comment on how hot you looked?" Emily asked.

Aria turned to Emily and in a Lazy mock of Ezra's voice said "_Wow_, That's it, nothing else he just said _Wow_."

Hanna piped in "What?" "Did he not see those heels and how sexy you looked!" Are we sure he's not gay?" All of the girls busted out laughing at that, even Aria.

But then she began to think it over, _Could he be gay? No, that's not even possible. But it's still funny._ "No Hanna he's not gay" Aria replied taking another bite of her Sate.

"Don't defend him Aria he's an ass and if he still worked at Rosewood I would punch him!" Spencer said as she threw away the wrapper to the Spring Roll she had just consumed like a hungry anaconda.

"I know, I know, but I'm just saying…"

"OKAY!" Hanna said assertively, "Time for a change of Subject. Let's put on face masks and watch a movie!"

"Oh crap! I think I forgot the mask down stairs in the kitchen, Em will you come help me look?"

Spencer and Emily both left the room. Hanna went over to Aria's TV and began putting the movie in. Aria took this as the perfect opportunity to talk to her about the text A had sent her in the stair well.

"Hey Han can I talk to you about something?"

Hanna finally popped the Blu-Ray disc and the movie began to load, "Sure thing hun what's on your mind? Besides the obvious…"

"When I was at…Ez- His apartment today when I ran out into the stairwell, Well- while I was crying, A sent me a message…"

"Mhm" Hanna said a puzzled look on her face urging her to continue. Aria grabbed her phone and pulled up the message showing it to Hanna. A look of sorrow came over Hanna's face when she read the message, but then faded away as Hanna got up and walked over to the Blu-Ray player pretending to mess with it some more.

"Hanna what does A mean by you're the most qualified to handle my situation?"

Hanna bit her lip and turned around to face Aria. She crossed her arms across her chest and sat down next to Aria again.

"When I was dating Sean, I went through this whole phase of wanting to, you know; finally lose my v-card. And I know it's stupid and dumb, but to me it meant that my transformation was complete. I was no longer _Hefty Hanna_ I was _pretty Hanna_, someone all the boys wanted to be with, and all the girls wanted to be. It was kinda like confirmation that I was pretty, that I wasn't the loser that hung onto Alison DiLaurentis anymore. I wasn't Ali's frumpy friend anymore. Sean kept refusing to get past first base; I thought something was wrong with me.

So finally at Noel Khans party earlier this year I went for it, I tried to make Sean forget all about Hefty Hanna. I figured it would be the perfect place. We went out back to Noel's family barn and I started kissing him, _really_ kissing him. And we got there and I had my dress down almost topless when he pushed me away, and you know what he said to me? _"I don't want to do this right now…" _he called me desperate, and we kinda got into a fight. So I went back down to the party and A sent me a message, it said "_Heads up hun, Hefty Hanna never gets the guy." _And that's when I snapped, I stole Sean's car and I crashed it."

"Wow, Hanna I had no idea!" Aria said giving her a hug.

Hanna chuckled slightly, "Yeah… but that's over now, it's my past. I feel a lot better about myself and you should too! The reason I was trying so hard with the Sex-over thing and stuff was mainly because of that. I didn't want you to go through the same thing that I went through. But look where that got you. Gosh I'm such an idiot! This is entirely my fault; I should never have pushed you into doing it!"

"Hanna-"Aria began.

"No, I just can't believe that I pushed you into getting hurt like that I'm so sorry-"

"HANNA! GET A GRIP! I totally get where you were coming from and it's definitely _not _your fault! Ezra's just a douche don't blame yourself!"

"Are you sure I just feel so bad"

"No, It's not your fault at all, this would've happened eventually, with or without your help. Maybe its better that it happened now, instead of later; who knows, maybe something good came out of this whole thing after all…"

At that, Emily and Spencer walked in holding a bag with the containers of Avocado face mask, and a giant tub of Chunky Monkey in their hands. "Uh oh looks like we interrupted a moment…" Spencer said. Aria and Hanna both laughed and went over to grab the containers from their friends.

The girls all sat on Aria's floor, in face Masks, eating ice cream, and talking about their days. After a while, Aria started to feel a little better. This was just what she needed, a night in with the girls. It was the perfect escape from reality, A, and their problems.

"You know what we need?" Hanna said taking another bite of Chunky Monkey.

"What?" Emily replied.

"A girl's night out!" Hanna exclaimed. The girls all looked at her, hungry to know more. "So I was talking to Mona the other day and she told me about this new club in Philly that is AH-MAZE-ING! She said it's got an amazing vibe, one of the SICKEST new DJ's, and it's got a GREAT atmosphere! Plus I heard there's TONS of eye candy!"

"Sounds great Han! I'm down!" Emily said with a reassuring smile.

"I guess I can put off studying for one night." Spencer said. Everyone looked to Aria expectantly.

"Alright Fine!" Aria said giving in, the girls all squealed in response.

"So it settled! Tomorrows night then? It is Friday!"

"Wait I can't, tomorrow I have conditioning for the Swim meet coming up, I'll be WAY to sore to go clubbing. Can we do it on Saturday?"

"Sounds doable any objections?" Hanna Asked. "No? Good then its settled Saturday night we're letting loose! WOO!" All the girls laughed at Hanna in her clearly hyped up state.

"Maybe this should be your last bowl Hun, or you'll never go to sleep!" Spencer confiscated Hanna's bowl of Chunky Monkey causing the rest of the girls to laugh.

The rest of the night the girls talked about what was going on in their lives per usual. They washed their face masks off and all went to bed. Aria drifted off to sleep easily, considering what had happened. She let the worry of today fade away as she drifted off to sleep eager to start a new day, praying it would be better than the day she had just been forced to endure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again I am so sorry for abandoning this story for so long! Thanks to everyone has stuck around I really appreciate it! I'm thinking that when it gets time to do some Steamy Jaria scenes, that I may just start a new rated M, story just for the chapters of this story that would be rated M. Like it would be the same story, but instead of let's say posting a sexy chapter As part of this story, Id post it on the new one, so that way people who want to read it can just switch over and go to that story and see it, and I can keep this one rated T. I don't know tell me your thoughts on this, I know it's confusing but we'll see if I can make it work :)**

**As usual feedback is GREATLY appreciated, and ****If you like this story, make sure you check out my other stories, and put me on your author alerts. Thanks again, until next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Romance in Rosewood**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated T <em>(Soon to be M)<em>. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine! Furthermore any brand names you recognize belong to their respected owners; I don't own any of them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I know I haven't updated in a little while but I'm back! This chapter is just sort of a filler/transition chapter. Sorry for the lack of Jaria in this one, but I promise you won't be disappointed my lovely readers. :) Oh and you won't be waiting that long for the next chapter, it's already half done! I would however like to discuss the lack of New Jaria stories... What has our appeal run out? NO, the answer would be NO! COME ON PEOPLE! Keep Jaria alive, and be inspired by my story to write one of your own! But make sure to credit me as an inspiration ;) Make sure to please review!**

**So without further or due...**

* * *

><p>Aria awoke the next day in a haze. She tried to convince herself that the events of yesterday were all a dream and she was starting a new, fresh day where nothing had happened and her relationship with Ezra was fine. "Hey Aria wake up!" Hanna called drying off her wet hair. There went that fantasy. With a grunt Aria sat up in her bed and noticed Spencer in the corner putting finishing touches on her makeup. She looked up at Aria from the mirror and gave her a smile.<p>

Aria assumed Emily was in the shower and didn't even bother waiting since she had taken a shower the night before. She checked the time and realized it was 6:25 she had about an hour until she had to go to school. She went into her closet and threw on some sweatpants and a T-Shirt. She brushed her hair a couple times and put some eye Liner on not bothering to try and join in on the conversation the girls were having around her. _Today is going to be crap_. Aria thought to herself as she checked her phone; One New Message from Jason DiLaurentis.

Aria was surprised to get a text from Jason, considering she had never gotten one from him before. She had only used Jason's number four times before in the past; once, when the girls were trying to get a hold of Alison when they had plans to go to the movies. The second time had been the day after Ali had gone missing. Aria called Jason to see if Ali had come home or if he knew where she might have gone. And the last time was when the girls were planning Ali's memorial and she had to discuss plans for the bench with him.

She hesitantly opened the text:

_Sorry I had to leave so quickly last night. Hope you're feeling better today. You seemed upset last night, and I don't think it was just because of the accident. If you wanna talk I'm here. Have a great day :)_

Aria smiled as she read the text and its sweetness, her eyes immediately darted to the clothes she had discarded onto the floor yesterday which now hung neatly on a hanger by her closet door. Spencer's Handiwork no doubt. She saw Jason's jacket hanging from the Hanger and smiled again. "Oh what's got you so smiley?" Emily said breaking Aria from her train of thought. She turned around to see the expectant faces of her three best friends behind her.

"Oh nothing." Aria said wondering how long she had been smiling to herself looking like an idiot, because Emily, who had been in the shower just a moment ago, was now fully dressed and drying her hair. Spencer walked in holding three large cups of coffee and handed them to the girls; Aria snatched one out of Spencer's hand like a thirsty Camel, and drank gratefully. The girls eyed her strangely and began to giggle before gathering their school bags and going downstairs to and got into the car and go to school.

* * *

><p>The whole day went by slowly and painfully for Aria. Whatever high she had gotten from Spencer's coffee and the sweet text from Jason had worn off <em>entirely <em>too fast. Aria walked towards her locker and began to dial in the combination. As she opened the door Mona slid up right next to her with her usual perky-cough obnoxious- smile, which Aria was in _NO_ mood for today. "Aria I'm loving the whole Hobo Sheik look you've got going on today!"

Aria Snapped. "You know what Mona? Why don't you fuck off?"

Mona's facial expression was priceless as she stood there, mouth agape in shock. "Excuse me?" Mona said regaining her composure and challenging Aria in a poor imitation of the way Ali had once done it.

"You heard me." Aria began, a bitchy smile crept into her features, "And honestly it's really cute how you think that just because you gave yourself a little makeover, and became 'friends' with Hanna that you can act like Alison. Remember this Mona, you are and always will be a _FREAK_! And doing a bad job of pretending to be Ali, and "Queen Bee" just makes you look all the more pathetic. So why don't you go back to eating some bugs and get the _fuck _out of my way."

Aria heard several gasps and she realized that all conversation in the hallway around her had ceased. She looked at the crowd of people staring at her mouths, resembling Mona's previous facial expression, agape in shock over what had just transpired. She grabbed her book from her locker, slammed it shut, and proceeded to walk to third period, knocking into a stunned Mona as she made her way down the hallway.

She caught up with the girls on her way to class. They were all talking about the latest drama which included the double date Hanna was now required to go on with Caleb for Lucas, and Spencer going to interrogate Wren after school.

All of a sudden Aria heard a ping emanating from her bag. She found her phone in the bag's pocket and read the screen. One New Message from Unknown; Aria sighed really not in the mood for A's antics today. She opened the message and read:

_Wow harsh much Aria? Maybe you're more like me than you're willing to admit. Oh and the bug eating thing was a nice touch. Better be careful, you wouldn't want to get a reputation of being a bitch; we all know what happened to the last bitch who roamed these halls. - -A_

Aria closed her eyes in frustration, it finally dawned on her what she had said to Mona. "Aria, what's wrong?" Spencer asked the attention of the group now on her.

"Oh it's nothing" Aria said with an uneasy tone to her voice. She felt _horrible_ about what she had said to Mona. She didn't mean to snap like that, but she had been so depressed and angry all day. Maybe Mona should stop being so obnoxious and learn to read people better, not making stupid and rude comments toward people that obviously weren't in the mood.

"Aria!"

Aria heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around and saw her mother, realizing she had forgotten that it was her first day teaching all of Ezra's old classes.

"Hey" Aria said back, looking towards the girls surprised to be approached so abruptly by her mother.

"Uhhh, Can I talk to you for a second?" Ella said eyeing the girls who quickly scattered leaving the two some privacy.

"Oh Okay," Aria began assuming, or rather hoping, her mother wanted to ask her about how her first day of teaching was going, "Well I'd say you had really good mastery of the material, excellent eye contact with the students, but your handwriting could use some improvement though."

Ella's eyes looked confused by what Aria had just said, "Yeah, that's not what I wanted to talk about, but thanks. Mike left his keys at home today, and I've got a faculty meeting after school today, can you see if one of the girls can drive you by his pickup game and drop off these to the park after school?" Ella said, handing Aria Mike's forgotten keys.

"Sure" Aria agreed. Maybe this drive would help take her mind off of things.

"Umm, is something going on with you? I heard a rumor that you tried to fight Mona Vanderwaal earlier today, is this true?"

Aria began to laugh hysterically, "WHAT? NO! I didn't try to "fight" anyone today, Mona made an obnoxious comment towards me and I kinda snapped and yelled at her."

"Does this have anything to do with the accident last night? Or anything else, because you've seemed upset all day. The car isn't a problem Aria, it can be fixed your dad took it to the mechanics earlier this morning."

"No Mom it has nothing to do with the accident, and I'm fine just don't worry about it."

"Are you sure you're okay? You can always talk to me, you know that."

Aria smiled realizing the sweetness behind the gesture her mother had just tried to make.

"Yes Mom I know, and I promise it's fine. But thanks." She embraced her mother in a tight hug.

"Alright the bells about to ring, you had better get to class, and don't forget about Mike! I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay Mom Love you!" Aria called back as she walked on towards her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Wasn't that good? Why don't you answer that question in the form of a review! :P Anyway, by the end of this chapter, I'm sure you guys can tell what's coming next...JASON AND JARIA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Woo hoo! :D I'm going to try and post a lot to help us all get through the next 22 Days until Pretty Little Liars 2B premieres! :D**

**Thanks again to all of those who have **_**already**_** reviewed and put this story on alert, and favorited, it means a lot! If you like this story make sure you check out my other stories, and put me on your author alerts. Thanks again, until next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Romance in Rosewood**_

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: What you are about to read is for mature audiences only, and is rated T <strong>_**(Soon to be M)**_**. If you are under the age of 15 and are not comfortable with sexually explicit themes or the use of some profanity please hit the back button twice to leave promptly. You have been warned.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, references, settings, or themes in this story, but the plot line is all mine! Furthermore any brand names you recognize belong to their respected owners; I don't own any of them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! Wow, sorry it took so long to update. I'm horrible, I know. But I have no inspiration for writing to hopefully I can crank out a few more chapters. I just want to say thank you to everyone who sent me links to where I can watch season 2 online, I truly appreciate all of your help! I know it's been a slow build up, but I really wanted to do a Jaria story justice since the show seems to have forgotten them all together. I'm going to write a smut chapter eventually, so everyone get ready haha! Anyway, on to the show…..**

* * *

><p>After fourth period Aria went looking for Emily, she finally found her by the gym locker room. "Hey you!" Emily called out towards Aria.<p>

"Hey Em"

"Feeling any better? You look a little better."

"Yeah a little, school has taken my mind off of…You know, and the fact that its Friday helped too. I'm excited about tomorrow what about you?"

"Yeah totally! I don't even know what to wear!"

"Hanna will probably make us go shopping with her tomorrow during the day anyway so no big deal. I have a huge favor to ask you Em, I have to go drop Mike's keys off at his pickup game, would you mind driving me since my cars at the mechanics? I feel bad about asking but…"

"I'd love too, but I can't. I have conditioning today remember? But here just take my car. I'm sure I'll be done by the time you're back and we can go grab lunch, sound good?" Emily replied taking her keys from out of her gym bag and throwing them at Aria.

_Jeez what is this throw keys at Aria day?_ Aria thought to herself. "Thanks Em! Lunch is on me!" Aria said with a wink as she left to the student parking lot.

Aria got into Emily's car and began driving towards the park. As she got closer and closer, she began calling Mike on his cell. She pulled into the parking lot and continued trying to get a hold of her younger brother. "What did this kid forget his phone at home too?" Aria said with a scoff after the 5th time of him not answering. She got out of the car and began walking finally she decided to just leave him a voicemail and try and find him herself.

"Mike, still me wondering where you are…" She began looking around the courts and noticing all the shirtless guys playing basketball today. "Okay I'm at the park trying to give you your keys so pick up!" Aria hung up, extremely annoyed at her brother's incompetence. She began to look around the courts. She saw a lot of shirtless boys clad in basketball shorts jumping around all sweaty, and she instantly wished she had picked out a more attractive outfit for today.

She looked towards the benches and there he was, Mike was sitting right there. She power walked over there calling his name to which she guessed he was ignoring. She walked up to him in a huff, only it wasn't him. "Oh Sorry!" She replied with a nervous chuckle brushing some hair out of her face while some other sweaty basketball player was sitting there looking at her like she was crazy, and he CLEARLY was not Mike. She was starting to get angry, after the past couple of days she had, she didn't need to put up with this annoyance.

Just then she noticed some sexy, tall, Muscley, shirtless guy walk by in a pair of gray basketball shorts holding a basketball. Then she noticed who it was, none other than Jason DiLaurentis. _Wow He looks good!_ She began to blush and turned away pretending not to see him, even though she was pretty sure he saw her. _Okay now I REALLY wish I had dressed better._

As she turned she saw someone she recognized, one of Mikes old friends, Louis. She Ran up to him and shouted his name. "LOUIS! Hey do you know where I can find Mike?"

Louis began to shake his head, "Got me"

"But he usually plays here though, right?"

Again he shook his head, "Not for the last couple of months, no."

"No, no, no he usually plays pick up here almost every day after school" Aria said shaking her head in disbelief.

"So do we," he said gesturing at his team mates, "and I haven't seen him. Sorry." Then he rudely left to go back to his game.

Aria was confused and stunned. _Where else could Mike be? Could he be in trouble? Could A have gotten to him? Wait, Louis said he hadn't seen Mike in about a month, where has Mike been spending his time instead of going to the park? _Annoyance and anger quickly faded as a cold surging pang of fear and worry took over as all of these thoughts ran through Aria's mind. Just then, she felt a thump against her foot pulling her away from her thoughts.

She looked down and discovered a basketball rolling away, after bouncing off her leg. She picked the ball up and looked around trying to find who it belonged to. She looked around and saw who the ball's owner was, Jason DiLaurentis, and he was coming towards her. _Just great_ Aria thought as Jason approached.

Aria looked him up and down _When had he gotten so damn hot? _Aria thought to herself as he stopped in front of her. "Hey" she said softly, nervous by their first encounter since the other day.

"Hey" Jason said as he reached out to grab the ball from Aria's grasp.

Aria tucked back her bangs, "You haven't seen my brother have you?"

"No, sorry." Aria took notice of the way he looked her up and down seemingly pleased with what he saw. "What, did he give you the slip?"

Aria looked into his eyes and nodded, a fake smile plastered onto her face "Something like that" she said. However, Jason could tell there was more to the story, he could sense how fragile Aria was.

"I was always lying about where I was when I was his age." He offered. "I don't remember a lot about that time actually. Most of what I do remember, I wish I could forget. Ya know?" Jason looked down seemingly ashamed about his past actions. Aria looked down too, slightly embarrassed because she too remembered those nights when Jason would wander around Ali's house drunk and/or high. She remembered how troubled and broken he had seemed once upon a time. Nevertheless, the tid bit of Jason's past did make Aria feel a little bit better; it reassured her that although her brother might be acting strange, things could be worse. "You know what I do remember? Your pink hair."

This caught Aria off guard, "Really?" she asked astonished, and slightly taken aback.

"I thought it was cool." Jason replied nonchalantly and almost…bashfully? His green eyes smoldered as they looked into Aria's hazel ones.

"Really?" Aria repeated, still in shock over his remembrance of something that felt like it was a million years ago. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looking to the side trying to camouflage the obvious blush creeping onto her face. She chuckled in disbelief.

"Really." Jason confirmed, "I mean you- you always did the unexpected. As opposed to me, which I also thought was cool." Aria gave Jason a slight smile, shocked at his admission. "Oh and Aria, if you need a ride while you're car's in the shop, don't hesitate to give me a call." Jason said with an honest smile.

"Thanks Jason, maybe I'll take you up on that." she said biting her lip. Aria thought it was sweet, _really sweet._

"Well Uhh..." Jason said with a smile, gesturing back towards the courts.

He began walking back to his game. Aria smiled to herself, she allowed herself one quick glance at Jason as he walked away _Gosh, what a cute butt!_ Then Jason turned back, as if he had heard her comment. But then he surprised her yet again "Hey, I miss that pink hair." He yelled back at her, she smiled at him, a sweet genuine smile. He smiled back, looking down and allowing his hair to fall into his face before continuing back to his game.

Aria could barely hide the beaming smile that had remained plastered on her face. She was blushing a probable scarlet red as she walked back towards Emily's car. All the worry about her brother was gone, and it was replaced by feelings; feelings that stirred in the pit of her stomach, like butterflies in a garden of freshly bloomed flowers. She remembered back when she had a huge crush on Jason, he was always Ali's hot older brother, but he had always had this quality she liked, that she couldn't put a finger on.

He had always been drop dead gorgeous, and it could have been anything from his guarded bruiting exterior, to his quiet and mysterious demeanor that made him stand out to her. Something had always attracted her to Jason DiLaurentis, but she could never put her finger on it. Now those feelings were coming back, and maybe just maybe they had a new place in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhh! Things are heating up between Jason and Aria! As always, please review and let me know what you think! I love the feedback I get from you guys. Also, feel free to check out my other PLL, Charmed, and Wizards of Waverly Place stories if you'd like. Thanks again for sticking with me, hopefully I'll have another update for you guys SOON!**


End file.
